Starting Over
by messersmontana
Summary: Episode tag to the season 3 finale. Why Allison called Jack. Jack/Ali and hint of Zane/Jo


Starting Over

Here is my tag to the season 3 finale of Eureka. Why did Allison call Jack? Well, here is my reason for why she called him. Hope you like it.

This is my Jack and Allison episode tag, I'm trying to come up with a Zane and Jo tag still. I'm open to ideas if you have one for me.

A/N For all of my faithful Don and Jess fans, I promise to update my hurricane story and get the next chapter in the series done soon. My muse ran away and I'm trying to locate it. Thanks for hanging in there with me.

I own nothing at all from this show, if I did, Jack and Allison would have been together long before now, and there would be more Zane and Jo moments.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack looked at the air line ticket in his hand and read the note that Tess had sent with it. He wasn't sure if this was the right time to be taking a trip to Australia. Zoe was right, who knew what havoc the residents of Eureka would wreak while he was gone. He knew that Jo could handle it, but he couldn't do that to her, especially on such short notice. The date on the ticket was for Friday, just 2 days away.

He hated to let Tess down and he really wanted to see her, but this was something he'd have to ask a certain someone for advice. He smiled as his phone rang. "Jack Carter. Allison hey, yeah...um. I was just going to call you. Sure, I'll meet you at Cafe Diem in a few minutes. Okay, bye." He said and hung the phone up.

Looking at the ticket one more time, he put it back into the envelope and placed it in his desk drawer. He knew that he'd be calling her tonight, either to tell her that he was coming or that it was a bad time right now. He got up and headed for the door.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack walked into Cafe Diem and saw Jo and Allison sitting in a booth at the back of the room. He nodded to Vincent and headed back towards the booth to join them. "Ladies, I'm here as promised." He said, sitting down across from them.

Jo stood up as Jack sat down. "I'm going to let the two of you visit. I'll see you back at the office Carter." She said.

"You don't have to go Jo." He told her before she could walk off.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry Carter, I'm not leaving because you're here. I'm leaving because Zane just got here. See you both later." She said, walking over to Zane and putting her arms around him and kissing him.

Jack and Allison watched as Zane wrapped his arms around Jo and deepened the kiss. "I bet that you would have never thought that you'd see Jo that affectionate in public." Allison said.

Jack looked over at her and smiled. "Nope, not in a million years."

Allison took a sip of her water before getting down to why she wanted to talk to him. "So, I hear that Zoe left for Harvard today, how are you holding up?"

He sighed. "I'm actually good. I'm proud of her and think she will do great. I mean I already miss her like crazy, but I'm very proud of her. And to be honest, I'm glad that Lucas will be there with her. At least if she gets lonely, she'll have someone from home to make her feel better." He replied.

Allison nodded. "Can't stand the thought of them maybe wanting to move in together?" She asked him.

"Allison! Please don't go there. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that my daughter just left Eureka to go to college with her boyfriend. Thank God they were both able to get into dorms." He said, wiping his face with a napkin.

She was going to reply, but Vincent walked over with Jack's food. "Here you go Sheriff, your usual."

"Thanks Vincent." Jack said as he took a long drink of his soda.

Allison waited until Vincent had walked off to speak. "So, I actually asked you here for a reason. Saturday, I'm going to have Jenna baptized, and I was wondering, well hoping that you would be her Godfather." She said.

He was shocked, but happy at the same time. No matter what the future had planned for them, this would tie them together, always. "Allison, I would be honored and yes, I'll be Jenna's Godfather. What time do you want me at the church on Saturday?" He asked her.

"Reverend Harper wants us there an hour early to talk to us about the ceremony, so you would need to be there at eleven thirty." She told him, as she reached for one of his french fries.

He laughed and tried to grab the fry away from her, but he missed. "Hey, get your own."

"You used to share your fries with me, why complain now?" She asked him, swiping another fry.

"I let you before because you were eating for two then. You can't use that excuse now, so hands off lady." He joked with her. It felt good and like old times to be spending time away from GD, just hanging out like this.

Laughing with him, she finished off her fry. "I'll make it up to you. How about you come over for dinner tonight?" She asked him.

Jack nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be there what, about sevenish?" He asked her.

"Yeah, seven would be perfect. You can keep Jenna and Kevin company while I finish up dinner." She said.

They ended up splitting his lunch and discussing dinner plans, then went their separate ways to get back to work. Allison wanted to get back to GD so that she could leave early and start dinner. Jack had a long distance phone call to make to Australia. He knew that this was a sign, that it wasn't meant for him to go be with Tess, but for him to be here in Eureka where he belonged.

He also saw this as a sign that maybe he and Allison could start over, this time with no Nathan Stark getting in the way. Who knows, maybe there was a future together for them after all.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

A/N Okay, how is that for a episode tag? Do you like it? Should I do another one with the dinner? Feed back is the only way to let me know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
